reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FloodAlchemist
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:FloodAlchemist page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew User Pages Hello, FloodAlchemist, Could you please refrain from editing other peoples' user pages, like you did here. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :well sorry hobbes helping out on my bf's page thats all so its not really i'm messing up another person's profile :P ::Well, it's not like I know that. Still, sorry for any bother. ::Also, could you please add your signature at the end of your message? You can do so by adding four tildes (~) after your message. Thanks. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content Hello, FloodAlchemist I have a feeling that this may annoy you, but, unfortunately, removing content from your talk page is against the rules. The policy which specifically states removing content from your talk page isn't allowed is called "Don't Delete Discussions". Again, sorry for the bother, but the rules are rules. You leave messages up for reference and they cannot be deleted unless it is blatant vandalism. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hobbes I didn't know that I WASN'T allowed to remove that page. FLOOD 03:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's why I called it a misunderstanding and linked the rules in my message. However, I'm sorry, as I should've linked you to the rules in my first message. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog Hey, FloodAlchemist. This is just a response to the blog post you recently added: You can do plenty. You edited another user's page, and the only reason I undid it is because I didn't know you two were in a relationship. Then, you removed content from your talk page, and that's against the rules. I'm sorry you feel that these two misunderstandings have made you unable to continue editing here, but there's nothing I can do about that. You can still edit articles, comment on blogs, and exchange messages with other users. However, if you truly feel there's absolutely nothing for you to do, then I'm sorry for anything I've done to offend you. I'm just trying to enforce the rules, that's all. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I know you're trying to enforce the rules, no offence this website seems boring to me. FLOOD 03:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry you feel that way. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC)